I Need You Because I Love You
by SkyLight342
Summary: Two lovers deal with the hardships of secretly being together. Bolin and Jinora are going crazy not being able to be together when around the family. Jinora wants to tell everyone. When they do, will everyone be accepting of their new relationship, or will Tenzin come in and cause heart-wrenching problems? Might contain some more mature content later on. I don't own Legend of Korra
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Been a while since I wrote a story. Changing it up a bit, I've got some Bolinora for ya! Please R&R This story will go on with the help of your reviews and ideas. ****I do not own Legend of Korra, or any of the characters within this story! ****Please let me know how this goes! Thanks!  
-SkyLight342**

It was long after the equalist revolution; everything had changed. Jinora was now sixteen and had fallen in love. Only problem was that the love of her life had been away teaching earthbenders new styles of fighting. He had been gone for three months and she missed him dearly. She looked out onto the shore, it was a beautiful day to be outside under a shady tree. She was reading _The Life of Avatar Aang_ when she decided to put her book down and think. She reminisced about how she first met her love, six years ago. His arms were large and buff. He was tall and ever so handsome. His eyes were a beautiful misty green. Jinora was so infatuated with his fighting style. She began thinking so much, she hadn't noticed that a man had wrapped his arms around her. When she felt his warm, loving embrace, she knew exactly who it was.

"Bolin! I missed you so much!" Jinora exclaimed as she turned around. His eyes were glistening in the sun, his muscles were outlined by shadows created from the sun. As he began to talk, she snapped back into reality.

"Hey Jin!" Bolin said as he picked her up and spun her around. She laughed as her hair flowed through the spinning air around her. Bolin placed her back down on the ground, placed a kiss on her cheek, and sat down beside her.

"Hey Bo? I wanted to talk to you about our relationship. Can we?" she asked.

"Sure what's up, Jin?" he said nervously.

"I don't want to have to keep hiding our relationship from everyone. Can we please tell someone about us?" Jinora pleaded. Bolin let out a sigh of relief when he heard this. He smiled lightly at her and said, "Jin, I don't know if we can do that." he said slightly smiling as he rubbed his neck. All he had to do was smile at her, it made Jinora melt. Bolin's smile made her soar through the air, a feeling that airbending couldn't come close to. The two were quiet, nothing had to be said. The waves crashing onto the shore made everything seem perfect, the wind blowing in their hair as the freshwater misted their faces.

"What are we gonna do about your father?" Bolin asked,. "I know that your mother would be caught off-guard but she'd come around knowing that you are happy. But what about Tenzin? He'd flip out on us! I don't know wha-" suddenly, Jinora cupped his face and pulled it towards hers, their lips meeting together. Bolin relaxed and let his frustration go. It was as if time stood still and their kiss lasted forever until Jinora pulled away.

"Bo, everything's gonna be fine, I promise. The only people I want to tell right now are Mako and Korra. Mako's your brother, he deserves to know you're happy. Plus, Korra is my best friend. She deserves to know, and I kinda don't her to keep trying to set me up with blind dates." Bolin looked at her with a sense of confliction. "I mean it's not like we're telling them we're getting married or that I'm with child. We're not even telling anyone except for Korra and Mako right now. They're the only people we both can trust not to say anything until we're ready for my parents' approval." she reassured him of this by grabbing his hand and rubbing her thumb on it.

Bolin put his forehead on hers and said, "I know, I'm just nervous for what's to come, is all…".

"Don't be! Everything will be fine, just be patient, dork. C'mon, I'm sure dinner is ready by now." Jinora said as she stood up holding Bolin's hand. They walked up the island and around towards the back entrance just so they could hold hands longer.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone! I liked where I was going with the story, so I just continued here for now. School's starting this Monday and I'm in band. That means I won't have as much time for writing with after-school rehearsals for marching band and all. But I promise, I won't let you guys read two chapters and then the story never gets finished! I've got chapter 3 underway and should go through within about 2-3 days. Please, Read and Review! I'm really glad to be writing a new story for you guys! I need some ideas on how Korra and Mako react! Thanks!  
****-SkyLight342**

* * *

Chapter 2: Bolin Gets Caught

When the secret lovers walked into the dining area, Rohan was laughing at the faces Mako was making. Asami was cooking dinner with Pema as Tenzin walked in and began to set the table with Ikki and Meelo. When they finished, everyone sat down at the table. Tenzin sat at the head of the table, Korra, Bolin, Asami and Rohan sat on his left and Mako, Jinora, Meelo, and Ikki sat on his right. Pema sat on the other end of the table.

The two women made one dish from each nation and another for the non-benders. For the Airbenders, vegetable noodles with rice and spring rolls. Korra received her favorite dish, stewed sea prunes with blubbered seal jerky. Bolin and Mako were given roast duck. Bolin received crab puffs on the side whereas Mako got a few pieces of mochi. Pema and Asami made themselves dumplings with rice. When everyone finished their food, the dishes were put into the sink where the young men commenced with cleaning dishes.

Mako was washing the dishes, Bolin would dry them and put them away. Bolin was having a hard time focusing on where the dishes went, he kept thinking of Jinora. _I just want to hold her in my arms whenever I want. But we need to keep secret for a while. The only people who will know are Korra and Mako… _His thoughts trailed off as Mako went to hand him the last dish, only have it land on the floor and shatter on contact. Bolin snapped back into reality when he heard the crash.

"Bolin, what's the matter with you? You're acting weird today." Mako stated with slight irritation as he knelt down to pick up the pieces of the broken dish.

"Huh- what? Oh, sorry Mako. I've just got a lot on my mind today." Bolin replied quickly. "Actually do you mind if I talk to you later? Just me, you and Korra? I really wanna get some things off of my chest." he added.

"Sure. I'll tell Korra and we can meet outside in the meditation pavilion in twenty minutes, okay?" Mako responded.

"Awesome, thanks Mako!" Bolin exclaimed. He put the towel down, shut the cupboards and went to look for Jinora. All I have to do is find Jin and tell her to meet us in the pavilion. I can't wait to finally tell someone about us being together! Bolin was excited to tell his older brother and sister-in-law about his new-found love, he almost ran into her!

"Hey, Bo! What's the hurry?" Jinora had almost fallen to the ground when Bolin had bumped into her. She looked at him with an intriguing notion, waiting for his answer. Bolin was huffing slightly as he was startled when he ran into her. He waited until he caught his breath and said, "I talked to Mako. He noticed I was kinda spacing out, but I guess breaking a plate had something to do with it. Anyways, Mako said he knew something was up, so I asked him to bring Korra outside with him in about fifteen minutes. We're meeting at the meditation pavilion, so we need to get going." Bolin was somewhat nerve-racking himself over how his older brother had noticed something was wrong. But Mako was his brother and best friend, if anyone knew Bolin, it was him.

"Okay Bo," Jinora agreed. "let's go outside then!" she said smiling. She dragged the earthbender out the back door and they walked to the pavilion hand-in-hand. The couple arrived about five minutes early so they decide to sit down and talk about what they were going to say to their friends.

* * *

After Bolin and Mako finished the dishes, Mako had gone to see where Korra had ran off to. _Now where did she go? _he thought to himself. Soon after, he found her playing with Rohan. Korra was taking toys and hiding them behind her back using airbending. She airbended the toys and he the six year-old mesmerized. Rohan wasn't an airbender, so he was always in awe of what his family could do. Mako looked at the young boy's face and chuckled. Korra heard him chuckle and turned around. She put the toy down onto the floor and walked up to him. "Hey Mako, what's up?" she asked knowing Mako had some sort of news.

"Hey Korra, Bolin says he wants to meet us outside at the meditation pavilion in about fifteen minutes. Something's up and he wants to talk to us about it. Personally, I think he's got a lady friend." Mako said smiling as he nudged Korra.

"Well alright, if it's that important, I guess that I'll come outside. Just let me pick up the toys and find Pema so Rohan isn't left here alone. I know he's six, I just don't like it when kids are left alone, you know?" She shrugged. She picked up the toys and ran into the kitchen to tell Pema that she was leaving Rohan unattended. "Bye Korra!" Rohan shouted as she and the firebender left to go outside.

"So, you think he's got a lady friend, huh? I think he's just hiding something more than that. He's gotta be, you don't just drop a plate because you were just looking outside." Korra said. Her and Mako were almost to the pavilion where they heard Bolin talking to a young girl. It was too dark to see, so they just ran over by a nearby tree and started listening.

"Bolin, it's not that simple. We can't just blurt it out, we have to calmly tell them what's going on! That's the only way they'll understand…" the voice trailed off into the background as Korra began to realize whose voice it was. "Mako," Korra whispered, "that's Jinora! What in spirits name did they get themselves into?" Korra sighed as she rubbed her brow. She knew this was going to be more complicated than she originally thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry I didn't update when I said I would. Last minute things got in the way. I won't be able to update tomorrow because I have marching band rehearsal from 5-7 after school. But I'll try to keep writing while I'm at school doing nothing but sitting around because it's the second day of school... Anyways, here's your next chapter and I'll update soon, I promise! Smooches!  
****~SkyLight342**

"Bolin, it's not that simple. We can't just blurt it out, we have to calmly tell them what's going on! That's the only way they'll understand-" Jinora, slightly yelling, lowered her voice, "-that we're together." she continued. "Listen Bo, I want to ease them into it. But I'm not sure how to do it." _What am I supposed to do? How can I tell them easily without blowing up and causing a scene?_ she thought to herself. Bolin was sitting in silence, wishing an idea would come to mind. Just then, Jinora heard Mako and Korra walking up and talking. Right then, she knew what to do. She hid behind a bush beside the pavilion and waited until they walked up. Bolin looked over at her in confusion, "Jinora? Wha-" "Shh! Just go with it, okay?" she whispered as they neared the steps.

"Hey Bolin," Korra called to him. "what did you want to talk about? Mako said you had something important to get off of your chest." she stated as she walked up the steps.

"Oh, hey Korra. Actually, I'm fine I just…" he paused for a minute and thought hard about what he was going to say. "Actually, no I'm not fine. I have something to say, and I want you two to know that-"

"Hey, Korra! Mom said I'd find you out here. Can you help me with something? I kinda need to talk to you, like right now. Please?" Jinora ran up the steps to Korra and pulled on her wrist as she looked at her as if equalists were on their front steps. The young child was frightened, lives were at stake. However, it wasn't hers, it was Bolin's she was worried about.

"Go ahead Korra, I'll explain everything later." Mako said with a wink and nudged her out of the area.

"Thank-you Mako! I'm really sorry to take her away from you two like this." Jinora said embarrassed. With that, the two women started walking towards the edge of the island. When they reached the cliffs, Jinora sat down and inhaled as a breeze blew by.

"Okay Jinora, what gives?" Korra asked, slightly intrigued with Jinora's notion to bring her down here. _What did she do with that boy?_ she thought to herself. She sat down beside Jinora and looked out into the nighttime sky. It was a beautiful starry night, the moon was full and bright, and there were no clouds in sight. Jinora sighed and looked at Korra.

"I'm sorry Korra, I just-" she paused and thought about what to say. "I really want to tell you about something, but I'm afraid to. I guess… I dunno, I'm so sorry to even bring you into this." Jinora was now tearing up from all of her frustration._ I can't keep beating around the damn bush! C'mon Jinora! You can do this!_ She began mentally pumping herself up for what she was about to say. "Korra, I'm dating Bolin…" she waited for Korra to say something but she sat there speechless. "Look Korra, I don't even know how it happened!" she looked at Korra, whose face hadn't changed at all. "Dammit," Jinora said as tears began to fall from her eyes, "I knew I shouldn't have told you! Now you're probably thinking about what you're going to have to do in order to keep me in check when Bolin is around. Spirits Korra! I'm so sorry I even brought you into this. And now you and Mako will be in so much chaos trying to keep things level between Bolin and I that you won't have time for yourselves to be together!" she shouted. Korra looked at her with empathy when she grabbed Jinora and hugged her until she calmed down. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…" was the only thing Jinora would say and she kept repeating that phrase.

Korra began rubbing Jinora's head as she began to calm her down. "Shh Jinora, everything is going to be fine." Korra said.

"How do you know that Korra? I'm madly in love with him! Every time I see his smile, it makes me melt! His arms are so warm and welcoming with every hug, and when he kisses me…" she sighed, "it's like I'm floating in midair without airbending! Oh Korra, it's amazing! He makes me so happy, it's suffocating. It's like butterflies twenty-four seven!"

"If you are so happy about being with Bolin, then why would you be crying about bringing Mako and I into your relationship? Shit, I feel honored to be one of the two people who know about your secret relationship! It's so sweet and adorable-plus, Bolin is such a sweetheart, he'll do anything to make you smile! It's almost like you two were brought together by Aang, himself."

"Thanks Korra. I guess I was afraid to tell you because your fiancé's brother is now my boyfriend. That sounds pretty weird, doesn't it? But we're both happy so it's not like it matters." Jinora said gleefully.

"I guess you're right, Jin. By the way, how long have you two been together?" Korra raised her eyebrow at the young teenager.

"Oh only for about seven months?" Jinora said cautiously.

"What the hell Jinora?! How could we have not seen this! Wait- you two didn't, you know, 'do anything', have you?" the Avatar's stomach was churning at the thought of the young girl ever being with a man who is basically family to everyone on the island.

"Come on Korra! He's so sentimental, he wants to wait until it's the right moment. I, on the other hand, have been begging for him to have sex with me for at least two months now! I swear it's soo annoying." Jinora stated rolling her eyes and throwing her head back.

"Well you're only sixteen so waiting is a good thing. But I definitely know what you mean about the begging and pleading for him to even touch you without clothes on. It took Mako until he proposed to me with my betrothal necklace to give into to me! Even though that night was well worth the wait, it sucks." Korra looked out to the water, she could feel the friction between the waves and remembered that night. "You see, Jinora. It's when it's during that special moment, where actions are the only way you two can communicate, there's nothing more amazing than that feeling. It sends shivers down your spine whenever you think about that moment." Korra looked at Jinora, who was staring at the sky, and said, "Promise me you'll wait as long as you can? I'm serious when I'm saying this to you. What I told you, I've never told anyone. Not even Mako! I want you to know that I'm completely serious, being the role model that I am. Now, being the best friend that I am, I want you tell me what happens when you guys do have sex. I want to know how he made it special, what he said to you that night, what you said, but spare me the gory details." Korra said laughing.

"Okay Korra, I will I promise to hold out as long as I can. I also promise to tell you about what happens the night when we can't hold out any longer." Jinora stated as she held her right hand up. "Airbender's honor." she added. "Now, I think it's time to get back to the boys, don't you?" and with that, the two stood up and walked back to the pavilion to meet their men.


	4. Chapter 4:

**Chapter 4: Bolin's Side**

**Hey guys! Sorry it took me about month to update! I know this chapter's pretty short but it would've been one month tomorrow. I finally got off my butt and did something with my life. I've been really busy with my music stuff. I've got auditions for instrumentation within the next couple weeks. I have a marching showcase to prepare for and I've got a home game this Friday. I'll try to update soon! I've gotta keep my grades up and I've been struggling with AP classes. Ugh how much fun is it being a female Junior, right? Well enough of me, I'll let you read the story now!  
~SkyLight342**

As Jinora was talking to Korra, Bolin soon caught on. _Ohh, I see! She wants us to tell them individually. That way, nothing really bad happens! Smart thinking Jinora!_ Bolin thought as he waved off his secret lover and soon to be sister-in-law. When the women were nowhere in sight, Mako began hounding Bolin with question after question.

"Okay Bo, spill it. What's going on and why were you talking to Jinora secretly? What did you do? Why is she acting like something's up? I wanna know, and I want the truth." Mako crossed his arms and tilted his head down at Bolin.

"Okay, okay." Bolin shrugged, "So, here's the thing. I'm dating Jinora…" Bolin said blatantly.

"Wait, you're-" Bolin raised his hand and said, "I'm not finished talking. Now, like I said, I'm dating Jinora. I know it's a big age difference, but I'm in love with her Mako. I'm happy, she's happy; that's all that matters, right?" Bolin said.

"Bolin, you know that this isn't the smartest idea you've had. I know you're happy, I can see it. I'm just worried, when are you going to tell Tenzin and Pema that you two are dating? If you don't tell them soon, then they're gonna find out eventually. Not by me, and certainly not by Korra. But someone else is bound to find out. What if Lin saw you two holding hands, hugging, kissing or whatever! She'd say something to Tenzin sooner or later. She's kind of an old friend to Tenzin, not to mention that they've gotten pretty close after the equalist revolt." Mako wasn't yelling, he was stating the facts; he is worried for his younger brother. "Look," Mako sighed. "I'm really happy that you're happy. I'm also really worried about this. I mean I'm pretty sure you two have only been together for about three months and-"

"Actually, we've been together for seven months…" Bolin said, cutting Mako off and sending his brother through a trip.

"Really, Bo? How could Korra and I not see this! I guess we were so involved in our own relationship that we didn't realize that everyone else has things going on. Well, then I believe congratulations are in order for you! I can't believe that you two have been together this long and are just now telling someone about it! You two are crazy, which I think for each other, is perfect!" Mako's mood had suddenly gone from over-protective brother, to proud best friend.

"Thanks, Mako! I mean I feel like our relationship is going great! I mean even though we haven't had sex yet, we're amazing and happy!"

"Wait. You two haven't?" Mako said. Bolin shook his head, smiling._ Damn, that boy doesn't know what he's missing. But I can't really say anything; I did wait until Korra and I were engaged._ "Bolin, that's great, keep it up!" Just then, the two young men heard their better halves talking to each other about bending. Jinora was fascinated on how it would feel to bend more than one element at a time.

"It's like being surrounded by a warm feeling of like happiness and power. It's crazy how it feels! I can't even explain it!" Korra exclaimed.

"Wow Korra! That's amazing! I wish I could do what you do!" Jinora said.

"Hey girls! How was your talk?" Mako said.

"It was good! But I feel like we might've had the same conversation. Except, with different hormonal actions." Korra answered. Mako shrugged his shoulders, "Yeah, probably.".

"So uh… what happens now you guys?" Bolin asked.

"Well, I guess that we can try to get you two out of the house every once in a while. Meaning, we can say we're all going out somewhere to hang out -just the four of us- when we're out of sight and off the ferry, we can go our separate ways. It'll give Mako and I some alone time, and you and Jinora can have some as well. How does that sound?" Korra looked at the three others and they all nodded in agreement.

"Then it's settled! We'll have a 'group night out'!" Jinora said excited.

"Yeah! Thanks you guys! I really appreciate you two helping us lay low for a little while longer." Bolin added. Mako and Korra nodded and went to walk back inside. Jinora started to follow when Bolin called her back. "Hey Jin? Can I talk to you for a second?" _Oh no..._ Jinora thought. _What did Mako say?_


End file.
